


Memories

by geeky_shipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BOM Keith, Confirmed Crush, Cult-like Practice, Emotional Team, Emotional Unstable Lance, Failed Mission, Fanon timeline, Flashbacks/Memories, Galra Keith, M/M, OC Planet, Real Shiro, Space Dad/Grandpa, Vengeful Haggar, klangst, magic use, major angst, oc aliens - Freeform, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_shipper/pseuds/geeky_shipper
Summary: After the team defeat Lotor and start heading for Earth and home, Haggar seeks vengeance for the death of her husband and son. With the team split due to finding resources for their long trip, backup unavailable and Haggar striking the heart of Voltron and The Blade Of Mamora leads to a recipe for a mourning team.





	1. Where'd You Go?

When Lance heard the news, he couldn't stand.

His bayard clattered on the floor that felt hundreds of feet below his feet.

The pain of the impact numbed by the pain of this new information.

The screams of his fellow paladins deafened by the _thump, thump, thump_ of his heartbeat in his ears.

A thousand thoughts screaming in his head silenced by one.

_Keith is dead._

His armor is too tight.

It needs to come off.

_Now._

Lance had to get out of here.

_Now._

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

##### A Year And A Half Ago

Lance lugged a cold, metal arm around his shoulder and shared the weight of a very heavy man with a raven-haired emo.

"Nope, nononono. No you don't! I'm saving Shiro!"

"Umm, who are you?"

God, Keith might not have known who Lance was but he sure as does know him. His long(ish) raven hair and his signature red, cropped jacket meant that you could see him from miles away and _still_ know it's Keith. In the blinding lights that this kind of laboratory is giving off, the violet of Keith's eyes are emphasized and it infuriated Lance at just how beautiful Keith was.

He wished that he could have arrived earlier, just so that he could see Keith in his maroon bandanna kicking all the scientists asses. Ohh, the way his butt would _move_ though! The way his thighs would flex as he kicks a scientist over the bed, and the way his eyes would light up when he saw his older brother after years of Shiro being presumed dead, due to a ' _Piloting error_ '. Not that any of these things would have made Lance happy anyways. 

Keith was his rival. 

Not a friend.

His _rival_.

"The name's _Lance_..." Lance tilted his head downwards a little bit, and when he received no reply, he gave two sharp, emphasized blinks. Still no reply. "We were in the same class at the Garrison..."

"Really, are you an engineer?" Keith pinched his eyebrows together.

_Man, this is frustrating._

"No, I'm a pilot." He looked away from Keith's face and started talking to air, "We were like rivals, you know, Keith and Lance- neck and neck!"

"Oh, wait... I remember you; You're a cargo pilot." A small amount of realisation was visible in his eyes.

"Well, not anymore. I'm fighter class now, thanks to _you_ washing out."

"Well, congratulations."

And that was that. They finished their conversation, turned to the exit (where Pidge and Hunk were still oh-so helpfully dawdling) and shared the weight of pulling/dragging Shiro along. Escaping before the Garrison staff could arrive back from the explosions Keith used as a distraction.

_Saving Shiro._

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Lance had ended up in Red's hangar. Sat there. Bawling. The pain of mourning Lance felt had been worsened by the distress Red was emitting through their telepathic connection. Red was so aggressive with Keith's _murder_ , that Allura and Coran- being the most mentally stable at this point in time- had to physically tie her down with these weird Altean chains so Red wouldn't destroy The Castle. Lance isn't saying they're not mourning, of course not; but they weren't as close to Keith as the team meaning they only shed a few tears. Not Lance, though. He's sobbed so hard, that he couldn't shed another tear if he tried. He's been squeezed dry.

Lance got up from his position curled up next to Red's paw. His face was pained from his crying and his cheeks soaked from his waves of tears. He wasn't ready to see Keith. No. He doesn't want to see Keith peaceful, but lifeless face. When Matt and Kolivan flew in with sad faces, Matt had ushered them onto the bridge while the large galra had carried something to the medical bay. That something... was Keith. The mullet has been allegedly placed in a Cyro-Pod until a funeral is planned. Only Hunk has gone to visit Keith- and that was to return his signature red jacket that he had been washing while Keith was away at the Blade of Mamora. Hunk, being the crybaby that he is, came out fifteen minutes later sobbing.

He drags his feet along the dimly lit hallways of The Castle. Not willing to return to the room he spent so many nights dreaming of a happy ending with Keith, he trudged his way to The Bridge. Lance was not alone. Shiro. His white eyebrows were pinched and his dark-grey eyes were pools of tears threatening to spill. He was starring at the stars that isn't possible to see from home. From Earth.

"When Keith was little, he'd always go on about how much he wanted to see the stars. How much he wanted to travel and explore the universe. How much he wanted to be a protector of the universe." Shiro let out a shaky breath, squeezing his eyes shut, "But he was always afraid. Afraid he would be re-rejected by anyone he let in. Afraid he would fail."

Lance could visibly see Shiro rapidly breaking down.

"It's all my fault! He wanted to go on that mission so that I could bond with Black. It was just supposed to be a simple mission on gathering intel at a small galra base. _Small!_ That _fucking witch_ just had to be there. _Haggar_ had to kill Keith. My baby b-brother..."

By the end, Shiro didn't have the power to continue. His voice was filled with so much poison, that he has clearly forgotten the phrase that has been Keith's lifeline for all these years. _Patience yields focus._

Shiro rubbed his eyes with the base of his palms as he slowly starts to violently sob. It broke Lance. Seeing the Space Dad of the team completely shattered. The leader. Lance's idol for so many years. It broke Lance. It made him confess.

"I-I loved him. I love him so much-" He choked on a sob threatening to start.

Shiro looked up at Lance. His eyes watery and full of confusion. The expression soon melted into comfort. Shiro used his human arm to gesture for Lance to come and sit next to him. He hiccuped before slowly trudging to where Black Paladin was sat. He hugged his knees and felt his legs gradually get wet. Shiro placed a muscled arm over Lance's quivering shoulder and pulled Lance into the safe warmth of his body.

"I never thought you'd admit it..."

That caught Lance's attention.

"All those longing looks exchanged between you two. But your attitude towards flirting with random strangers always screwed Keith over. Oh, how he'd rant on about how nice you were to him that day or how much you were a dick for flirting with an alien after having a _moment_ with him." Shiro sighed with content at the memories, "Sometimes, Pidge would get so pissed off with Keith that she'd drag him into my room and just storm right out. She'd always leave mumbling _It was supposed to be a Cryptid Club not Crushing Club_. Used to crack me up all the time."

Shiro's face fell as he re-entered reality from the pleasant memory of his younger brother.

"I miss him so much, Lance."

Lance looked up to see new tears forming in the larger man's eyes. It's weird. Watching your own father figure break down in front of you. Someone Lance had looked up to for so many years before they even met. They've been in space for about 18 months in Earth time, and the team have really bonded in a way. Except for Keith. No one really majorly bonded with Keith, apart from Shiro and Pidge, because of his constant trips away with the Blade Of Mamora. He spent two whole years on some sort of space-time whale as Coran described the creature to the team. Lance wanted to call Keith while he was away, but _Kuron_ had once told him Keith left because he didn't wanted to see anyone from the team.

_Wait... 'Crush Club'?_

"What did you mean by the rants?"

Shiro looked up at Lance with a weird look that Lance couldn't place. He wiped his cheeks with his new Altean arm and cleared his throat with a cough.

"Come on, off to bed. _You_ definitely need some rest. We'll all talk as a team over some breakfast. I believe Pidge and Hunk managed to program the food goo to actually taste somewhat decent!"

Shiro's attempt at a laugh fell on unwanting ears. Shiro saw this and got up from his seat in front of the stars. He dusted of his trousers, then offering a hand out for Lance to take. Cautiously he did and was pulled up by the strong man. Shiro patted Lance in a comforting father-like matter and Lance took that as a sign to leave The Bridge. He left Shiro in the hallway because their rooms are at opposite ends.

The silence caused the voices to be amplified. The voices yelling _IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU!! KEITH SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE ON THAT MISSION! NO ONE WOULD MISS YOU ANYWAYS!!_ He just wish they could shut up. But they're true though.

Lance was the seventh wheel. No one would miss him. And the only person that comforted his doubts and would truly miss him- is gone. Keith was the only person that Lance truly felt comfortable in coming to about his problems and issues. Lance doesn't know if it was because when Keith became the leader of Voltron and Lance became his voice of reason as the Second-Hand-Man. He still remembers when Keith managed to silence the voices before he left for the Blade Of Mamora.

 

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

##### A Year Ago

 

 

Lance inhaled a shaky breath as he stood in front of the glowing Altean doors of Keith's room. He doesn't even fully know why he's here. Well, he does, but he doesn't know why he's confronting this now instead of dropping out of the team suddenly. That would be the best option. But he's here. In front of Keith's door.

He managed to give three, slightly rough, simple knocks and received a gruff "Yeah?" from the other side of the door. Lance made his expression strong before the futuristic doors slid open to reveal a relatively plain room.

Out of all the rooms Lance has been in- which is _all_ of them- Keith's is by far the one with the least personality. Pidge's room is full of mechanical shit she hasn't finished and trinkets from adventures to different planets; Hunk's room is full of blankets purely for snuggling purposes only and stuck up pieces of paper with recipes edited to fit weird alien ingredients; Shiro has got Pidge to hack into the Castle's lighting system to make his lights dimmer and more of a lavender colour to help with his insomnia from his traumatic moments with the Galra; Lance has a video game console set up in his room, an Altean robe, headphones to help him sleep and a few face products dotted around the room. 

Keith's, however, is bare. The only thing indicating that the room belonged to Keith, was his red jacket hanging up on the wall next to the door. Other than that, the glowing blue room looked exactly how it did when the team arrived at the Castle. Well the blanket on the bed was a little crumpled but that was to be expected even if no one slept in it.

Lance walked round to face Keith, starting what he wanted to talk about.

"Hey, man. I just wanted to talk with you because..." He managed to keep his voice calm as he explained, "Well, because I've been worrying about something."

Keith crossed his arms over his chest and painted a small smirk on his face, "Must really be bothering you if you're coming to talk to me."

"Well, I mean, you're the leader now, right?"

He hesitated, "... I guess."

"I've been doing some math." Lance used his hands to demonstrate his calculations, "With Shiro back, that makes six paladins, but there are only five Lions, and if I'm right, that's one paladin too many."

Keith closed his eyes for a few seconds, "Solid math."

Lance crossed his arms and continued, "Look, when Shiro takes over the Black Lion, you're going to want your Red Lion back. If I get a Lion, I'd have to take Blue from Allura. But she's progressed a lot faster than any of us did. She might even be able to unlock powers we don't know of."

The current Black Paladin looked almost sad in a way, "That's true."

_Short and sweet. Typical Keith._

He pinched his eyebrows, "So, maybe the best I can do for the team is step aside."

Keith looked at him with huge amounts of concern in his violet eyes with grey flecks in, "What are you talking about?"

"This isn't a participation game. This is _war_. And you want your best soldiers on the front lines."

The raven was getting worked up but still managed to keep his cool, "Stop worrying about who flies what and just focus on your missions." Lance took a step back from Keith, "Things will work themselves out."

Lance squinted and looked to his left, towards the door. When he looked back at Keith, he felt emotions rapidly draining out of him. "Okay... Thanks." Lance turns and trudges towards the door. The door slides open when he hears a gruff voice speak up behind him.

"And, Lance..."

He turned and was met with a comforting expression.

"Leave the math to Pidge."

The Cuban gave a reassuring smile in return for the statement. And with that, he walked out the room with the doors swooshing shut behind him.

And he finally understood why he came to Keith with his problems.

 

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Lance decided he needed a shower. That's right. A nice warm shower to wash away his problems. Lance can't really remember the last time he had a well-earned shower, hell, he can't remember the last time he _had_ a shower. The Team _just_ got back from roughly a month of continuous missions, with no time to stop and rest in between. Of course he's kept a small bottle of some sort of alien lotion- I mean, it's _Lance_ \- so he's kept up his perfect skincare routine. Lance still remembers hosting a spa night with Allura to de-stress the team after she brought Shiro back from the dead... Technically.

Ohh, Keith's face was so serious, trying to relax the _Proper Way_. He had his bangs pulled out of his green-sludge covered face with one of Hunk's bandannas. That adorable image will always be one of Lance's favourite of Keith's.

He misses that. So, so much.

Next thing he knows, salty sobs are being mixed with scalding water. He cries until it hurts to anymore. He screams so hard it forced all the air out of his lungs. When it's over, Lance feels exhausted. It's good. Finally, he can sleep. Hopefully.

When he enters his room, he doesn't want to put on pyjamas, so he just slips on a pair of black boxer-briefs and crawls into bed. He stares at the wall for ages, begging for sleep to grasp his mind and body and sweep him away from the pain. The pain known as life.

His eyes start drooping, and a nightmare-filled sleep overcame him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Standing through purple lit hallways._

_The sound of heavy panting thick in his ears._

_Flashes of Druid magic bolt pass him._

_A small figure wearing Blade Of Mamora uniform, with the hood and mask covering their face, sprinted through the hallway, past Lance._

_A sickly, female voice screeched incoherent instructions, the sound bouncing off the walls, followed by two cloaked figures disappearing and reappearing around the member of the BOM._

_The signature knife of the Blade transformed into a sword and they took up a strong fighting stance._

_With every slash at a Druid, they disappeared and struck the tiny figure from behind, making them slower, weaker, open for attack._

_With only a few more attacks, the figure is on the floor, hood and mask down._

Keith.

 _A witch-_ Haggar _\- approached the panting boy and signaled for him to be picked up by the Druids._

 _She gripped his chin with bony fingers and sharp nails, "Take the_ Experiment _to the main hall."_

_A flash of white light and he's in a dark room with candles in a circle in the centre of the room._

_Keith was chained down in the centre of the circle of candles with his head drooped from exhaustion._

_Multiple Druids surrounded him with Haggar watching from above._

_"Begin the session."_

_The Druids cloaks started floated from the Quintessence building up in the air, black bolts shooting out of their hands, shooting at a now screaming Keith._

_He could hear himself sobbing, crying out for them to stop hurting Keith._

_Eventually, the screaming stopped and Keith fell on the floor._

_A cackling laughter came from above him, sounding almost like an alarm._

_"Paladins... Paladins... Palad-"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Paladins report to the Bridge immediately."

_I don't want to leave bed._

It was just a dream. Yes, a dream about Keith _dying_. He gripped onto his blanket, hoping it would protect him from everything. He knew he had to go to the Bridge. He was being selfish right now. Keith was Shiro's fucking brother and they spent so many years looking for and protecting each other. Lance was just his _rival_ and the guy who has a secret crush on him. He wasn't particularly close with Keith. Probably because every time they spoke, Lance would insult him or try to one up him.

Lance knew it must be important if Allura was needing them at the Bridge. She knew the Team weren't working at their best due to mourning, and although she wasn't as close to Keith as the Team, she was feeling the pain too. Or, at least, she was making it seem like she was. He never knew _what_ she was thinking. Probably why Pidge and Hunk call him the ' _Oblivious One_ '.

He drags himself out of the bed and throws on a baggy white t-shirt with ' _I Hate Being Sexy, But Someone Has To Do It_ ' that he got from that Earth Shop in the Space Mall and some sweatpants- also from the Space Mall. He runs his fingers through his bird-nest of hair and leaves to face the team.

As Lance trudges through the corridors of the Castle, he wonders about what Allura wants with the Team. Lately, Allura has been in really great moods. Ever since Keith returned with his mum, his Space Dog and Romelle. Kind of like how Hunk was after he met Shay. Weird, really.

Lance arrives at the Bridge surprisingly fast, but is grateful he is the last. Everyone was moping, not making eye contact until they notice the doors swooshing shut behind him.

"Ahh, Lance." Allura spoke up, startling the silenced group, "Now, we can begin..."


	2. You Were All I've Ever Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His raven locks fell perfectly around his beautifully sculpted face. His eyebrows were relaxed and his signature scowl, that surely had to have been printed onto his face, was replaced by an expressionless line. Long, black eyelashes lay across smooth, pale skin. Keith was dressed in a tight medical suit, sticking to every curve of his body, but it was puffy around his chest and abdomen- where the wounds were most deep, according to Coran.
> 
> It's like he's sleeping.
> 
> Only he's not.
> 
> Keith is _dead_.
> 
> So he's not coming back.

"Ahh, Lance." Allura says, "Know we can begin."

Allura waved a hand and brought up the 3D map of the universe. She moved it around until she reached a fairly large planet with dark craters and huge clouds in the surrounding atmosphere. The blue outline of every planet meant Lance couldn't tell what colour the planet was and if it had vegetation. 

"This is _Potestmorte_." Allura zoomed in on the planet, "It is home to the _Potestians_. They are a peaceful and simple race, secluded from the rest of the universe. According to the Castle's records, the planet only communicates to other planets when absolutely necessary and this is the first time they've used their signal in over 600 decaphoebs."

"I've never even heard of this planet." Romelle spoke up from Allura's side.

"Yes, Potestmorte lies on the edge of the civilized universe, living on the border of the uninhabitable planets. Not many travel in this area so it gets no visitors and those who do... Do not return."

Gasps echoed around the room as the thought sunk in.

"You said that these _Potestians_?" Shiro struggled on the word, "That they have used their signal."

"Correct."

"Does that mean we need to visit the planet that people go missing on..." Hunk rubbed his hands nervously together.

"Correct."

"Oh, boy." Pidge finally spoke up from her seat. She seems to be analyzing something on the screen in front of her, text reflecting in her glasses.

"Did you crack the code?" Coran perked up from the _other_ side of Allura.

Pidge cleared her throat with a sharp cough, "Yes, I have- I'm a genius, what did you expect?" She looked up and adjusted her glasses further up her curved nose.

"Pidge-" Shiro's stern tone interrupted.

"Sorry, not sorry." Pidge shrugged evilly with a hint of sass, "Anyways, I've been running the signal through the code-breaker I programmed a while ago and it took some alterations, but I think I did it!"

"Really?!"

"Yes, now, shut up. It says here... 'SOS. Help required immediately. Please hurry.'"

A long pause was held by the Team.

_Oh no._

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Keith is reckless enough as it is; add a missing brother and a vengeful state of mind, and you get a Keith that would dive head first into death's grasp. It also doesn't help that he would take any opportunity to attack the enemy, regardless of the Team's ability to fight. With Lance as Keith's second-hand, it's his job to talk some sense into him. Which proves to be extremely, _extremely_ difficult.

Pidge and Hunk were lost somewhere in the mist, but their whereabouts didn't really bother Lance that much, he knew they were safe and could handle themselves. What was bothering him, though, was stopping Keith (as well as not losing control of Red, which is trying her best to make Lance's life tricky, like _someone else_ Lance knows). Lance was currently chasing after Keith, who was chasing after Lotor. Lance knows how much he wants to capture the _bastard_ too, but now is not the time or place.  Detente, piensa y respira as his Mamá used to say. What Lance wouldn't give to hug her and hear her sing just one more time.

 _Stop it. I can't think of home now. I need to be strong. For_ Keith.

"Keith! Keith, _stop_!"

Lance heard grunting from over the comms, clearly Keith's attempt to either shut him up or take a shot at Lotor. Neither pleased Lance. _At all._

He gripped Red's controls and pushed her forward, speeding up as they went. Lance easily dodged the obstacles appearing out of the mist and focused on finding Keith. The fact that the Red Lion was the fastest out of Voltron, meant that he could quite easily catch Keith, even if he is the best pilot... _Don't tell anyone that._

"Come on, come on." He mumbled under his breath to himself.

In the distance, Lance could see sparks of bright blue- Altean blue- and a dark silhouette that was kind of in the shape of one of the Lions. Purple sparks then shot through the air towards the silhouette, and they were moving again. It _has_ to be Keith and Lotor. _Quiznack_. Time to interfere, stop Keith, find Pidge _and_ Hunk, get off this planet that was literally _made_ for a _horror movie_ , fly back to the Castle of Lions and sweep Allura off her feet. Seems like a pretty simple checklist. Time to start.

"Keith, pull back!" Another purple blast, "Keith, listen to me! We have to go!"

A grunt, "Get Pidge and Hunk. I'll meet you back at the Castle, after I deal with Lotor."

_Ughhhhhhhhhhh._

"Nonoonononono, oh no you don't. I'm not leaving you here to die from your own recklessness. _We're_ going to get the others and back to the Castle of Lions. _Together_!"

A blue shot, "Lance, leave me _alone_."

This is getting frustrating, "Is this what Shiro would have wanted?" The Black Lion instantly stopped in it's quest for Lotor, " _Approved of_ , even?" He hears quickened breath from over his comms. He knows it's not the _right_ thing to do, to use Shiro's disappearance in this situation, but it's working. Lance has learned that, getting Keith riled up for something new is the _only_ way to get him to leave something else. For now, at least.

Lance hears a low "Fine." grunted and then the Black Lion is shooting over him. He could practically hear Lotor chuckling at the Lions retreating, but he doesn't have time to care about that now. He has to follow Keith and make sure he isn't trying to double cross him.

And, so he steers Red in the direction Black took.

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

_Deep breaths, Lance, deeeep breaths._

Stood outside the medical bay's door, wiping his clammy hands against his suit. Shiro said it would be best if Lance saw Keith, before they left for the mission. Since no one has ever come back from this planet everyone is saying goodbye like it's their last and all rebellions are on high alert if something were to happen to Voltron. Every Paladin has come to visit Keith, because they're all afraid of the fact that they might not be able to give him a proper funeral. Lance is the last to visit Keith. Shiro thought it would be best if he didn't have any pressure to leave so the others could visit. 

_This is it._

He gestured for the door to open, and it did, with the familiar swooshing noise as it did. He has learned to mute that sound, but it still gives him a soft sense of security. The room was dark with only the blue, wafting off the Cyro pods. Lights flickered on the further he trudged into the centre of the room, the blinding white reflecting off the pod in the centre of the room. _Keith_.

His raven locks fell perfectly around his beautifully sculpted face. His eyebrows were relaxed and his signature scowl, that surely had to have been printed onto his face, was replaced by an expressionless line. Long, black eyelashes lay across smooth, pale skin. Keith was dressed in a tight medical suit, sticking to every curve of his body, but it was puffy around his chest and abdomen- where the wounds were most deep, according to Coran.

It's like he's sleeping.

Only he's not.

Keith is _dead_.

So he's not coming back. He's not coming home, where he belongs. He's not going to jab at Lance. He's not going to lead the Team. He's not going to comfort Hunk. He's not going to compliment Pidge on her tech. He's not going to help Shiro plan on the Bridge. He's not going to get a makeover with Allura. He's not going to learn Altean words with Coran. He's not going to break the training simulations. Because he's _dead_. He's dead and _never_ coming back.

Lance punches the glass of Keith's pod, screaming until his throat his sore and he physically couldn't anymore. He clasps at his chest plate, clawing to get it off, just so he can _breath_. His knees hurt from digging into the cold floor- he doesn't even know _how_ he got on the floor, but here he is. He takes in jagged gasps of air, his eyes blown wide as tears streamed down his face and made small puddles beneath him. The pain coursed through his veins, making its way through to his heart. As if Lance didn't already have enough heartbreak. Seeing Keith was the absolute _worst_.

He just wishes he could say _goodbye_. Lance was off on a mission with Hunk; by on a mission, he means he was flirting meaninglessly with some aliens. Apparently, Pidge pushed for Keith to go so she could test out some new software she designed on the Altean ships. She hasn't stopped working and the one time she did, she broke down in her brother's arms. That's what Lance needs. One last hug with Keith. One last chance to tell him his feelings and live happily ever after. It could have stopped him from leaving full stop.

_Stop. You fought against Keith once, you can fight against feelings for him too._

He wiped his cheeks, knowing he's had a load of bad skin days from all the crying, but he can't bring himself to care. Lance picks himself off the ground, readying himself to leave for Potestmorte in an hour or so. He takes one last look at Keith. It makes his heart twinge in pain.

" _I love you._ "

And with that, he left the room.

 

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Lance grunted as he pushed himself upwards, in an attempt to find comfort to the pain coursing through his side. He can see Keith rushing over to him out of the corner of his eye. It made him blush, the thought that Keith might just care for him the same amount as Lance does for him. Keith held out a hand- as if to help him up- and Lance took it, but made no effort to move. Instead, Keith knelt next to him (a little _too_ close, but it's not _too_ close) and kept a hold on his hand.

"Lance... Are you OK?"

Lance managed to move himself onto a knee, like Keith. His armor protected his knee and the new position stopped his wounds from throbbing with pain. He could feel bruises and dirt scattering his face but he couldn't help but have a small smile decorate his face. 

"We did it." His voice hoarse and a bit croaky, expected from just fighting against Sendak. He turned his head completely to Keith and his small smile broke into a larger one, "We are a good team." 

The purple illuminating off the Crystal reflected perfectly off Keith's hair, his eyes, his lips, his skin, his _everything_. Keith's lips twitches upwards slightly, but the movement does not go unnoticed and it makes Lance's heart skip a beat. Maybe a _few_. Lance furrowed his eyebrows and deepened his smile from the warmth spreading through his chest. He's just hoping that the purple light will block out the blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks.

_Not now, bi thoughts. I need to look tough if I want to impress Keith, not break down into a giggly, blushing mess._

From this point, Lance has two options; fall into Keith's arms and let him cradle the pain away, or pass out and later claim this _'bonding moment'_. Lance compared the pros and cons of each situation and notices Keith staring at him contently. In his peripheral vision, he can see Pidge and Shiro dusting each other off. Shiro is ranting to Pidge about how much of a proud gay dad he is of Keith and Pidge is hunched over, making fake gagging noises. It embarrasses Lance to his core, and he realized that he would never, _ever_ , live this down. _Ever_.

So he opted for option 2 (Passing out and _'forgetting'_ what happened after the fight) and falls, hopefully gracefully, onto the floor. He keeps is eyes shut as he heard frantic mumbles and movements from Keith and then he felt himself being flung over two different shoulders- both two very different heights. Lance knew he need to get into a Cyropod anyway but with him _'Passing out'_ it just caused the Team to move faster with him.

He felt happy. 

But also tired. 

He finally managed to not have the urge to fight with Keith because of his stupid attraction to him. Lance felt a yawn enveloping him, but managed to fight it and keep his cover. He welcomed sleep and it just meant he could do a better job at being unconscious. A win-win really.

 

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Lance was trying to ignore negative waves radiating of Red, when Shiro's face popped up on the screen in front of him.

"Right, Team, here's the plan. We're going to head down to _Potestmorte_ and gather intel on their situation. We'll send Allura, Hunk and Pidge to meet with the _Potestians_ , while Lance and I watch over the Lions. Now, it's important that until we know for sure that they are _peaceful_ , we will always have at least two Paladins watching over the Lions. Coran will stay with the Castle, away from the planet at a safe distance, and will be ready if we need help. The Blade Of Mamora and the Rebels will also be on call. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"...yes..." Lance was dipping in and out of the instructions, but he understood the gist of it: ' _Stay away from people, so you don't have an emotional breakdown and potentially ruin our chance of helping and new addition to the Voltron Coalition._ '. Simple. 

"OK, then, let's go!"

The Black Lion was the first to go, then Green, then Blue, then Yellow. Lance couldn't bring himself to move Red and follow the others. He can hear Hunk trying to talk to him over the comms, he can even see Yellow coming back. It's not his fault. He's so used to Keith giving quick and brief instructions and then just diving into battle. Not _this_.

"Come on, man. We gotta go." Hunk's comforting voice came over the comms.

"Yeah, I know..." He voice quiet and barely a whisper, "Let's go..."

Lance felt a wave of unsuspecting anger coming over him. He zoomed past Yellow and Hunk, leaving Hunk screaming behind him. He then dodged the rest of the Team and entered the thick atmosphere. He ignored the warning lights and dove towards the dry surface of the planet. It looked like the Arizona desert. _Where Keith grew up_. He pushed Red faster and further towards the surface. 

' _You still going, Keith?_ '

' _You know it. You?_ '

' _Going? I'm speeding up!_ '

' _Oh, Yeah?_ '

' _Must be getting close._ '

' _Must be._ '

' _You getting scared?_ '

' _I'm not scared!_ '

"LANCE PULL UP, NOW!" Shiro's voice screamed through the comms, startling Lance and causing him to pull up, barely missing a crash. Lance breathed hard and heavy. He just zoned out and lost control of his actions. He quickly landed red on this cliff sort of thing and ran out of the cockpit. Lance ran out of Red, stumbling every time the ground vibrated at a Lion landing. He could hear the others shouting at him, running after him, but he just ignored them. He ignored _everything_. It's times like these that Lance is grateful for his long legs. But his stamina is crap. He can feel himself slowing down, he can hear Shiro padding up next to him. He stops a few feet in front of the edge of the cliff and drops. Shiro places his Altean arm on Lance's shoulder.

"I'm watching the Lions." He croaks out.

"And I'm watching 'em with you."

Shiro turns out of Lance's vision and goes back to the others- probably to find a way to contact the Potestians. Lance breathes out a shaky breath. 

He can finally _breathe_.

He can just daze and breathe and he wants to be content with it.

 _Wants_ to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Potestmorte' is my shortened version of 'Potestas in morte' which is Latin for 'Power in death'. This name is veryyyy important to the story, if you pick up what I'm putting down ;);););).
> 
> 'Detente, piensa y respira' is Spanish for 'Stop, think and breath'. It's what my aunt would always say to me and my cousins when we were about to have an important test and stuff like that.
> 
> Also, I made up the majority of the BONDING MOMENt. Sorry, I just have always wanted to write about it. Fun Fact: I never realized how short it was because I'm normally freaking out at the GAY.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm letting you know now, I DO NOT HATE LANCE. OR KEITH. They're my babies.
> 
> This is an angsty fanfiction and there will be Langst and Klangst, but I hope to write some fluff towards the end. In my plot outline there is a happy ending.
> 
> I don't quite know if this is post-season-7 or post-season-6. It depends how quickly I write this, which is honestly reeeeeeaaaaaallllllllllyyyyyyyy slowwwwwwwwww.
> 
> The flashbacks/memories/whatever are not in order, it's just things that will trigger to him remembering a time with Keith.
> 
> I have planned about 5 chapters but it's not certain and once again the title and chapter titles are based of Memories by Panic! At The Disco from their album Vices and Virtues.
> 
> I had to make up what the majority of the team's rooms looked like because we haven't really been shown them that often.


End file.
